starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:R2-D2
NubiaStar Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One, DVD Featurette for "Duel of the Droids" |criação = c. 33 ABY |destruição = c. 20 ABY, sobre Carida |criador = |fabricante = Industrial AutomatonThe Essential Guide to Characters |linha = Série R |modelo = Droide astromecânico série R2 |classe = Droide astromecânico |hidet = |comprimento = |largura = |altura = 0,96 metros |massa = 32 quilogramas''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams, pg 50 |width= |genero = Programação masculina |sensor = Vermelha |armamento = |equipamento = *Serra elétrica *Bastão elétrico *Bandeja de bebidas *Soldados de fusão *Conector scomp *Acoplador de recarga de energiaStar Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *Propulsores de foquete *Projetor holográfico *Rodas para todo terreno motorizadas *Terceira perna retrátil |blindagem = |hidecp = |era = *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do Legado |afiliação = *Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica **Esquadrão de droide de batalha de R2-D2 **Esquadrão D *Ordem Jedi *Ordem dos Lordes Sith [[Star Wars Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'' Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith]] *Casa de Antilles *Família Skywalker *Aliança para Restauração da República *Vila da Árvore Brilhante *Aliança dos Planetas Livres *Nova República *Nova Ordem Jedi *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres *Turnês Estelares }} R2-D2, ou simplesmente R2, era um droide astromecânico série R2 fabricado pelas Indústrias Autômato perto de 32 ABY. Versátil e corajoso, o droide desenvolveu uma personalidade aventureira durante suas muitas décadas de operação. Dentro de sua armação cilíndrica estavam muitas armas, sensores, e outras ferramentas que poderiam ser estendidas para atender a situações de necessidades diversas, como computadores de fatiamento, extintores de incêndio, projetores de hologramas, reparador de naves estelares, e propulsores. Juntamente com o seu homólogo, o droide de protocolo C-3PO, R2-D2 constantemente achava-se dentro de momentos cruciais da história galáctica. Sua bravura, acoplada com seus muitos aparelhos, desempenharam grandes papéis, poupando o tempo da galáxia muitas vezes. Como outros droides astromecânicos, R2-D2 podia andar sobre duas pernas ou usar uma terceira perna para rolar pelo chão. R2 também participou de um esquadrão apenas de droides, mas comandado por um Coronel. O esquadrão era conhecido como Esquadrão D. Aparições *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' quadrinho *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romance júnior *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romance *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Inside Job'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 6: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' quadrinho *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romance júnior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer'' *''Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon'' *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars Droids 5: Separated'' * * * * * *''The Pirates and the Prince'' * * * * * * * *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' * * * *''Droids: Escape from Aaron'' * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' *''The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' romance *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romance júnior *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' quadrinho *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance júnior *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinho *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance júnio *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Corellian Trilogy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Extremes'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 6'' *''Racer Rush'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * * * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #14'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Heroes and Villains Flip Book'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * }} Notas e referências Links Externos * * * * * * * * *Lucas states that R2 is his favorite character. Categoria:Indivíduos da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde Categoria:Indivíduos da Nova República Categoria:Indivíduos da República Galáctica Categoria:Naboo Categoria:Programação Masculina Categoria:Unidades R2 Categoria:Pessoal da equipe de invasão de Endor